


Neon Demon

by suhgaryboy



Series: Devilish [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, And hot, Dilf!Johnny, F/M, He's very rich, NSFW, Yakuza!Johnny, idk to make tags, kinda inspired on pretty woman's plot too, may contain physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhgaryboy/pseuds/suhgaryboy
Summary: John is well known in Japan as Akuma, the wakagashira of the Towa kai clan, since his father is the boss. One night, he crosses your path in the most unusual way, at least for you.And you love every second of it.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Devilish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Neon Demon

**Author's Note:**

> so, english is not my first language but I've tried my best! If you have any doubts you can reach me at twitter @suhgaryboy  
> hope you guys like it!

The first thing you see as you open your eyes is your alarm clock, it's on the bed table, staring right at you saying it's already 10 am. You sigh, you're not exactly tired, you had a good sleep and you just have to get up and take a shower to be ok, but at the same, you would like to stay a little more in the comfort of your warm futon.

You took some minutes, punishing yourself for your laziness since you know it would be good to study a little before heading to your university before actually getting out of bed. You jumped to the shower, so you'd have the perfect amount of time to study and cook your meal before going out.

You didn't think you'd miss living with your parents this much when you first had the idea of staying in Japan. Your father was a diplomat who dealt with the public relationships between your home country and Japan, so you lived there since your sixteen years old.

As you think about that, the initial news about moving to Japan displeased you, since you had to lose one elective year just to concentrate on learning the new language. But now, you think that you'd probably never be the person you are now if you never left your country. Japan at first was scary and you knew you'd spend at least seven years of your life there, so you just felt conformed at some point and then... You fell in love, with the city, with the different sense of fashion, with the culture. So, when your dad told you that living in Japan wasn't a need anymore, you were already way too used to live there way too much to leave with them.

It was hard at first, feeling lonely was the worst but you had friends, Japanese and foreigners. You lived together with one of those friends, she was a quiet, sweet person, so you weren't really alone but you miss the family atmosphere, the comfort, and protection that this atmosphere offered to you.

As you acknowledge all of that after studying for a few hours, you brood about the feelings you're having as you cook. Even though it was hard sometimes, you wouldn't change anything in your life, just maybe ... having a boyfriend.

It's kinda hard having one of those in Japan, most men are just worried about their work carriers, so you just pretend you don't feel that lonely. As you finished to cook, you took a little moment just to dress and grab your materials, it was a matter of minutes for you to finish your meal, put the tableware in the dishwasher and leave. Having a boyfriend, or anyone at all, you don't limit yourself to gender, all you know is that you would like to have someone to share your days, especially if in those pretty spring days. But whatever, as you head to the university in the metro, you try to study a little more by the files on your phone.

━ x 

It's 19 pm and you haven't even finished your day, Uni was quite okay, you love your major so it was pretty easy to study. But the thing that really makes you exhausted was your job since foreigners can have a hard time fitting in the labor market, what left's to you was working on the nightlife.

More specifically, in a Sunakku. It wasn't a harmful job, but you had to work from 8 pm till midnight and that always made you a little more tired than what you think it's acceptable. Although you were basically, a waitress, it was part of the job to sit and talk with your clients, sing with them at the karaoke, and that always left you a little wrecked. 

Despite that, you actually like it, most of your clients were very respectful and you've met Japanese, foreigners, all of them bringing something interesting to your life. It made you feel you were actually living in that moment, making Japan feel even more exciting.

As you arrived in the Sunakku, right in Roppongi, you felt relieved you made there in time since was a short way from your Uni to the bar, but here was the thing: Roppongi was ruled by the Yakuza. That always made you a little uneasy when walking alone there, since you didn't know which clan was taking care of the area, but what could you do about it? Not much, so you just go along with it. 

The people that work with you always told you that the Yakuza wasn't really that bad, they actually make the place safe, stopping fights, and taking care of annoying drunks. As you kept thinking, you remember seeing a few of them in your one year of working there, most of them were in their 40s to 50s, they were always in suits, covering their characteristics tattoos, and some of them had their left pinkies amputated.

Later on, you discovered that those who had no pinkies were the ones who lose them in order to pledge allegiance to the Oyabun, the ''father'' of the clan. Or they disobeyed the said Oyabun, so they lost their pinkies as punishments, this punishment is all about making the grip of your hand on the sword less stable so with that, you get more dependent on the clan.

As you enter the place, you greet some of your co-workers, already heading to the lockers so you can put your belongings and grab your '' uniform ''. It was a black dress that was about the level of your knee, a little above it, a black thin cardigan and a short, black heel. It was a little plain but it wasn't bad.

It was mandatory to be dressed neatly, hair tied in a ponytail or a bun, light make up and maybe an accessory, you always used the pearl necklace your father gave you on your 20th birthday. Japanese people were too worried about the female appearance all the time and that bothered you to hell.

Like many places, Japan also has your bad points and by that, it means they were very sexist, not all man of course, but especially the older ones, and all about that pissed you off since you're not living your life to please others, primarily old men. But you need the job and just sigh at this little misfortune, as you need to fit in. When finished getting yourself ready, you put on the happy, playful facade, ready to entertain your clients.

Most of the night was going pretty ok, people were having fun, it was a Friday so the place was full of tired salarymen singing while drinking their life out of a bottle of sake. One of your co-workers asked you earlier if you could stay a little longer since that night she would be late for her dawn shift, so you'd need to stay till one in the morning. It wasn't on your plans but at least it's friday and you were owing to her a favor since she was the one who helped you to get the job and you never had the opportunity to pay back.

But when it was about 22:45, a man entered the Sunakku and most people went silent, greeting this man very politely. You immediately felt something different about him.

He was tall, had reddish hair, but not like the natural ones, it was almost a dark cherry red, styled in a quiff. He was wearing this perfectly tailored suit, it was so under-measured that you could see how strong he was. You felt a little weak at your legs when he looked that at the bar, greeting the waitresses in a warm smile and that honey cat-like eyes.

You've never seen a man like that before. And the first thing you heard after he walked away, was whispers saying '' the boss is here ''. That made you feel your legs feel like complete jelly. You knew that the boss used to make visits, but that was usually on weekends and you never had to work on the weekends, your shifts were only on workdays.

And there was him, looking like a damn CEO.

You just couldn't help to think how gorgeous he was. So elegant, so polite, so tall, but with the warmest smile you ever saw. But however, you were stricken by the fact he is, in fact, an Yakuza.  
That thought made you feel a cold shock in your spine, making a little moment of breathing in and breathing out as you tried to calm down. Unfortunately, that man had enough power to choose the waitress he wanted to be the one attending him.

And he chose you.

You immediately freaked out, it's the first time seeing your boss and YOU are the one serving him? You wanted to vanish right there. However, one of your coworkers calmed you down, telling you he was very polite and easy to talk to, especially with the ladies.

You held the deepest sigh ever before relaxing your shoulders before looking at your friend like a lost puppy as you say. ''Can you at least tell me his name?''

The boy who worked with you let a soft laugh out before smirking at you ''Which name you want? John? Youngho?.. Akuma?''

Again you feel that cold shock, ''akuma'' meant Demon.

''Fuck.'' it was everything you could think. You straightened you posture and got the bottle of Dassai as your coworker instructed, he always asked for the most expensive sake in the bar.

As you organize everything in the tray, you feel a little calmer, but when you're walking to his table, you feel your legs shaking a little, lucky you're good at pretending.  
For a whole year, you never thought that you'd be attending your boss who happened to be a Yakuza.

You placed the tray at the table, serving him in silence after greeting him and presenting yourself. He light on a cigarette looking at you, you can feel his gaze burning your insides even though you're not looking at him.

At Sunakkus, it's tradition to sit with your clients to talk, it isn't something about flirting, it's about keeping company, making a friendly environment since many workers who went there to drink were completely lonely.

But why a gangster would want company? You were afraid, you're still are, but now you have inside some sparkle of curiosity.

After you introduced yourself, in japanese, the first thing you heard was ''You don't need to use Japanese with me, miss. I can comprehend you in English just as well.''

Oh my god. That was his voice? It was so deep but so smooth? It was so.. sexy.

''I'm sorry'' was all you could say, your voice was a little shaky so you didn't want to embarrass yourself even more.

''Do I scare you, Miss?'' the man glanced right at you, a smirk on his lips with the cigarette hanging between them. 

You took a few seconds to leave that spiral of thought, he had such pretty, heart-shaped, plumped lips. He almost looked un-human from so much beauty.

''I'm sorry, Mr...'' you hesitated, looking at him as you stood before the table.

''John Suh. Or Youngho, whichever you prefer.'' he made a polite hand gesture, inviting you to sit beside him. 

''Mr. Suh... Got it. So... Yeah, a little, I've never served a.. '' you hesitated again, sitting in the comfy chair. Was it allowed to say yakuza out loud?

''An Yakuza?'' he said with a soft laugh as he removed his blazer to put it in the back of the seat, rolling his sleeves till his elbows as he loosened the tie with a sigh. ''Hmm, maybe.''

As he did all of that, you felt like he was on slow-mo, he was so slick in that suit and when you saw his tattoos going from his wrists to the insides of the shirt, you almost gasped.

''Oh... Guess you are. I-I... hope it's okay to ask.'' you huffed between your words, you wish you didn't felt this devastated by a man. Especially a gangster.

''It is. We don't really keep this as secret here in Roppongi, is our territory. And you don't need to worry, I won't make any harm to you, our organization doesn't perpetrate violence against women as the other ones.'' he said that as he held the smoke in his throat. His voice was really a great personality trait.

You couldn't say he looked cocky, you mean, maybe a little. But it was something more... He was so confident and so carefree that made him look even more perfect.

But aside from that, his words helped you feel a little more comfortable around him.

''Ok, that's something already. But tell me, Mr. I'm a yakuza and so what, why you're here when you have enough money to go somewhere way fancier?'' you laughed nervously, you were curious enough to ignore the little portion of fear that was left in the back of your stomach. 

''Well, this feels like home to me. I've spent my teen years in Chicago to study but I love my land. Here I just feel like a normal man...'' he sighed, for the first time in the night, you saw him in a more human light, a little tired, maybe.

''So I'll make you keep that feeling, John. Since you're a client like any other, we'll have some fun, alright?'' you blinked to him, something about his change of posture made you empathize a little more with him.

He smiled on the spot. 

And your heart felt like ice cream on a hot summer day, melting away. FUCK, he was gorgeous and his smile was the best.

''I'm glad, that's what I'm here for. Now, would you drink, even if it's a little, with me?'' he said as he grabbed the extra cup, pouring the sake for you.

You know you shouldn't since your alcohol tolerance wasn't the best but it was allowed to drink with you client if you wanted and one little shot wasn't enough to strike you down. So you chugged it down.

The taste was strong enough to make you feel chills, but as soon as you met his eyes, widened, shocked as he looked at you, you let the loudest laugh leave your lips. It was kinda unexpected. And cute.

''What?? You asked me to do it!'' you were still laughing, your face red because of the alcohol and the way that his gaze made you feel.

''Yeah but not like the sake was a whole damn bottle of oxygen. This way you'll be drunk before me and then the whole fun goes away, Miss.'' he said that you soft laughs leaving his lips, it was a lovely sound, actually. And it was hella annoying how much endearing things you were collecting about this man.

''Well, at least now you have an excuse to drink this whole bottle since you look like you're resistant enough to drink like an old car.'' you had a convinced smiled on your lips, alcohol made you gather more nerve than the usual and your phrase made the man raise one of his eyebrows.

You gulped. Had you fucked up? Was he offended? 

And then, a good laugh.

''Well, yeah. After 36 years, working on Yakuza, you need a good amount of alcohol to feel numb. And I love to try my best for that. '' He smirked, holding the glass shot like a cheer and chugged it down as well. His face didn't even shift. And with that was your turn to widen the eyes while thinking that he was a little older than what you were expecting.

''God, you're really an old car.'' you said a little shocked, laughing a little.

''And your tolerance for alcohol is really low, huh?'' he said with a little cocky glance before smirking. ''Unless... it's not the alcohol that's making your face red like that.''

Your laughter died in your throat as you felt frozen in that position, he was staring straight into your eyes, like he wanted an answer.

''W-Well.. guess it's just me. When I laugh I get a little blushy.'' you released all the air held in your lungs from that, there was sexual tension in the air, but maybe was just your imagination.

''I'll pretend I believe you, missy.'' he said it so sarcastically but the smile hanging in the corner of those lips made it even worse. 

You wish you could hide under the table, but oh my, what could you even do now? Although you were totally embarrassed, you felt that sparkle of curiosity coming back... So you took the perfect moment to change subjects and pretend you weren't melting just by looking at him.

''Do you mind if I make some questions? I don't wanna pretend anymore I'm all curious about this Yakuza persona of yours ... I mean, I know it's not a persona, but I wanna know about it. '' You were kinda rambling, but that doesn't seem to bother the man, who put off the cigarette and poured more sake to himself.

''It's kind of a persona, you're not completely wrong. But I'm not being a Yakuza here, being one all the time it's kinda tiring, I'm a little old and unhappy with it, actually. '' He sighed, talking the sake in one gulp before adjusting his position in the chair to something more comfortable. '' I'm just being Youngho here, or John. '' He shrugged a little, resting his arm on the armchair, as his chin rests in his hand.

''Oh... I can see that, actually. Here I'm pretty used to clients pouring them problems on my lap as if we're long time friends. This is very cultural of japan, right? The whole idea is to offer a cozy, joyful home for those who are lonely. At least in the sunakkus. '' As you were talking, he seemed really concentrate, that felt good, actually. You were so used to always listening to people that when finally you met someone willing to listen to you, you got a little carried on by the opportunity.

'' I've listened to so many things ... Happy things, but also, disheartening things and yet, I never thought I'd be talking with a man like you. ''  
The man couldn't help himself in laughing, looking fondly at you, he seemed, somehow, eulogized by you.  
''Well, I'm glad you feel this way. People here don't really get terrified of my presence since most know me for a long time, but I never met you, so.'' he said in a soothing tone, he had a deep voice, but it still was very pleasing. 

''Oh, I was really scared, fucking scared. Especially when you're that tall, carrying a sword on your belt.'' you laughed nervously, staring at the weapon resting at the other side of the armchair.

''I always carry these, some people tried to ambush me before, lucky I had a balisong and I'm good at hand to hand combat.'' as he said those things, you felt your heart clenching a little. ''So, my father ordered the sword to me, it was made by a family who comes from a long dynasty of sward-makers. It never lost its edge and sharpness in ten years.''

''Can I see it?'' you said, not even flinching, you didn't felt threatened, you knew how ancestral that craftsmanship was, so you desired to see with your own eyes. He didn't bother about it, it was his territory, so he pushed the guard of the sword with his thumb, gripping the handle with his other hand to take it out of the scabbard.

You observed that diligently, the way he did it was almost as solemn as a samurai, you could see how much ability he had only by those gestures. After that, he held to you, with both hands so you wouldn't hurt yourself. You saw some engravements in the blade ridge, close to the collar, your japanese was good but you felt a little puzzled.

''What is... Towa Yu..Yuai??'' as you struggled to say, he left a little laugh out.

''It's ''Towa Yuai Jigyo Kumiai'', it's the name of our clan, but to shorten, we only say Towa Kai. It was the first Yakuza clan to be created in Korea, we remain as the most well-known fourth clan in terms of power and strength.'' as he tells you about his clan, your eyes widen, that probably means he was sort of famous.

''It's pretty... I like the details, its guard looks like a flower, I loved it.'' you kept observing it, the mix of black and red in the colors with gold little details made that sword look like something really amazing as if came out of a movie.

''It's kinda exciting talking about that, to be honest. It's my family tradition, my great-grandfather was a Towa kai, as so his great-grandfather too.'' for the first time in that night, you saw the shine in his eyes. That pretty, honey eyes sparkling at you.

''You seem pretty proud of that.'' you said with a little smile, kinda embarrassed since he was so close.

''I am. Although wanting to quit a few times... I enjoy other stuff, you know? But it's family business.'' he said that as he straightened his posture again in order to put the sword back in the scabbard, in the same solemn way. 

''I can imagine how hard must be at times...'' you sighed, that man was debunking every single thought you had about the yakuza, he could be the one and only man who remained good inside, but still.

''But if you don't mind my intromission...I heard that the tattoos, the irezumis, they sometimes have meanings depending on the draw.'' you whispered across the table, tattoo was still some kind of taboo cause of them, so you tried to be discreet. 

Even though you looked kinda funny, cartoonish to John since you were making a face to him as you said those words.

''Well yeah, mine is a Hannya. Do you know what it is?'' he said with a smile as he cracked some of his fingers, old habits.

''I know it's a kabuki mask, and that depending on the angle you look, it looks sad or angry. Also resembles a demon.'' he looked impressed at you for knowing this, but as soon you said ''demon'', his glare seemed a little more intense.

''Now you know why they call me Akuma.'' the man said with a smirk, pouring the sake again, but this time, for you first and then for him.  
You felt like choking on thin air, coughing a little as you rushed for the glass of sake.

All you heard after that was laughter, more prominent as he clapped his hand, the sound was actually cute but you were feeling a little too embarrassed and a little too horny to look at him.

''You know what akuma means?'' he said, his voice seemed deeper and a little hoarse.

''Demon.'' you said, simple like that as you tried to fake calmness.

''Wanna know why they call me like that?'' he blinked on of his eyes, you could see his smile even with his hand in front as he drank again.

That phrase made you clench your thighs against each other, a little nervous as you felt this heat crawling inside you. ''What..?''

''Do you still have any questions about me or we can stop pretending there's nothing happening here?'' John said with another intense glare, before supporting his head on his hand. 

Before you could say anything, you felt his other hand touching you very lightly on your knee, caressing slowly with the back of his fingers.

Everything about that seemed so wrong. But also, so needed.

It was your workplace, he was a Yakuza and by what you heard, it wasn't a good idea to get yourself involved with a gangster, they couldn't handle breaking-ups well. But, as far as you know, it could be only a casual fuck.

You just breathed heavily, opening your legs a bit, just to invite a more meaningful caress. If he was a normal client, the other waitresses would probably kick him off, but he was the boss. And his table was the farthest one from the counter, so they couldn't really tell what was going on.

''Ok, we don't need to pretend anymore, but before, you need to assure me that this won't put me in danger and that if, at some point, I might not want anymore, you will understand and you will stop. And you will not point this damn sword to my face.'' you said, well decided, putting your hand on the top of his, squeezing. 

''Of course. I'm just doing this cause I felt the way you reacted to me, I know you desire this the same as I do.'' despite his words sounding a little cocky, he was serious about it, holding your hand back before caressing the back of it with his thumb. ''But at least can I know your name? And your age?''

It was your turn to let out a little laugh, you trusted him. You said your name, which he praised, saying he loved western names, he thought it was different. But your age let him a little shocked, there was something about ten years difference, but he just shrugged and laughed.

''Well, do you mind letting this tired man take you to his apartment?'' he said with a fond smile, offering his hand to take you.

''Can you take care of me, old man?'' you joked with a sarcastic smile on your face, taking his hand and standing up, but suddenly, he pulled you closer.

''I won't be me to need help walking later, missy.'' he whispered in your ear, that deep tone, so smooth.

You felt like you could melt but at the same time, you never blushed so hard in your whole life and for some strange reasons, you wanted more of that.

John told you to gather your belongings as his left hand hugged your waist, caressing you slowly as he was instructing you. It would be better for both of you if he just paid for everything and wait in the car, so your friends wouldn't gossip about that. You agreed, rushing to the lockers since your coworker who was late, has just arrived. You checked your exit so you wouldn't have any problems and then you just changed your clothes, just hoping he wouldn't change his mind as soon you appeared on that pleated plaid skirt.

As you were doing all of that, John gathered his blazer and sword, paying for the time he stayed, the bottle consumed and a little extra to go on your paycheck since you spent almost all of your shift with him. You wouldn't believe your own eyes if you saw how much money he left there. You felt this strange, but familiar sensation in the top of your stomach.. like butterflies. You weren't really the type to hook up with strangers, but there was something about John, he made you feel comfortable and safe.

You couldn't really tell how, but it was just like that. 

As you left the place, you just waved goodbye to your co-workers, leaving with that unsettling feeling, it's some kind of adventure but still, your unconscious kept reminding you who that man was.  
Yet, the first thing you see as you leave, it that 6 feet tall man, leaning against his black rolls-royce. Somehow, that fact that he's a rich man strikes you again.

You sighed, trying to not look too immature since you were a little nervous as the effect of the alcohol started to fade little by little.

He had a driver and all, that seemed so different from your reality. You mean, when your dad was around, you had a little more luxury since he worked for the government, but that was some billionaire shit. John opened the door for you, the car was so huge and the ceiling had these little LEDs impersonating stars, it was pretty cute, actually. The seats were comfortable and he came right after you.

It never failed to amaze you how big he was, the car even looked small to him in a certain way. What you didn't expect was him, coming close enough to leave little bites in your neck as one of his hands reached your waist, he was so close, so warm. 

''Would mind if I played with you a little?'' he whispered as he kissed the area. It was something so simples and yet, left you in shambles.

You felt like you were melting away, feeling so small in his arms as you grabbed in this white button shirt, you couldn't say much more than ''Yes, please.''

It was just what he needed.

''You better volume up the radio, and not peak in the mirror or you'll be fired.'' he ordered the driver, who just shook his head in answer.

You were so drunk with your own desire that you completely forgot that it wasn't only the two of you there and that made you blush hard, totally aware that someone besides John could hear you.

''Come here, don't mind him.'' he whispered as his lips attacked your neck again, but this time, he was much more unhinged, as he was eager to have you.

The words died in your throat again as you sighed, whining a little, as your grip on his shirt was tighter. John was a gentleman in general but when he was horny was a whole different thing.

He was holding tight in your waist as his other hand was in between your thighs, caressing one of them with his thumb as he made a path of pecks to your mouth.  
It was actually pretty easy to follow the man, he leads the whole thing pretty well, he was intense in his touches, but not on the pace, so you could enjoy everything. As he softly bit your lower lip, you panted lightly, hugging his neck, silently asking for more.

The man laughed briefly, giving a peck on the lips, before rubbing them against yours like a little torture. You grunted, making a little pout as you sustained a grumpy countenance.

''Don't torture me, old man.'' you hissed at him, grabbing him by his nape hair, trying to be closer.

''You better call me John or Sir if you want anything of me.'' his gaze was so deep that you could feel that in your soul. And on your panties.

You took a deep breath before clawing his nape a little, ''Please, Sir, kiss me properly.'' you whispered, making the man smile proudly.

''Good, that's my girl.'' he whispered right on your lips, taking in a real kiss now.

Again, that same feeling of melting away as you loosened the strength on the grip you had on his hair, instead, you caressed as he intertwined his tongue with yours.   
His lips were so soft and his tongue was so warm, you could taste the alcohol and cigarettes lightly, but you felt something stronger, a minty flavor showing you that he bothered with every single detail.  
You didn't really care about his taste to the point of asking for a mint, but it was kinda cute how considerate he was. 

The heat started growing inside of both of you, the kiss was getting sloppier, and his hand went further between your thighs, grabbing your crotch as he brought you to his lap.

He put you facing him, that made you stay with legs opened and that was exactly what he wanted.

At first, he just rubbed the back of his finger on top of the fabric of your panties, playing with the waistband as he brushed his plumpy lips on yours again.

''Do you mind, baby?'' he whispered, his breathing was a little off, enough to notice he was really hard underneath you.

''Please, do it.'' you said on a sigh, watery eyes as you touched his chest by the gap of the collar on his shirt.

He was so fucking warm, that was delicious. 

John didn't even save time, as he pulled the fabric to the side, touching you clit softly, as he slid his fingers through your folds, you were so wet that was really easy to.

''You're really making me lose my mind.'' he grunted as he pushed his middle finger inside as the back of his thumb pressed your clit, which made you let a little moan out.. 

''And you're making me desperate with all of that, Sir.'' you said between your teeth, clawing his shoulder as you moved your hips a little. You wanted to feel his hard cock so bad.

''Don't think about me now, just let me take care of you.'' he said in a serious, but caring tone.

You couldn't help to lose your insanity completely, there was no embarrassment that could hold you off at this point, you just wanted to feel him. And with that, you felt his finger going back and forth, slowly as you throw your head back, moaning and whining to the man.

John seemed to enjoy the face you did since he couldn't take his eyes off you as he fingered you slowly, sliding the tip of his thumb in circles around your clit. The hand that was in your waist before made a slow path, passing through your breast, before grabbing your neck, with a little strong grip.

He was admiring everything you had, your full of pleasure face, your warmth, your's curves, John was pretty busy, devouring every inch of you with his eyes while the driver was making the longest way to his home.  
You held onto his wrist, applying the same strength he was applying in your neck as you looked right to his other hand. You never thought you'd feel so turned on by a watch, it suited him so much that you felt even more aroused than before.

The fact that he was so elegant and fragrant was always making your head spin. He grasped your neck a little tighter, making you gasp as you whined for the second finger invading you.

Your accumulated tears were now falling down through your red cheeks, you were glad it was dark enough for he not seeing properly. But as you started to feel more eager for your orgasm, the man laid you down on the back seat, pushing you against the upholstered using the hand in your neck.

His fingers were so big that if you weren't so wet, he'd hurt you with only one of them. But now, as luscious between your folds, as you were, John was going totally crazy about you. The man leaned onto you, letting the grip on your neck go just so he could twist the fabric of your panties in his hand as he pulled more to the side as he started to be rough in his movements. 

He was biting his lower lip, focused as he shoved his fingers onto you with agility, you were feeling so lost in all that desire that you not even realized how loud you were moaning. John loved to stare at you, crying for pleasure as you grabbed on his hair, with both hands.

You were burning in the inside, completely taken by that demon, that dream man. Sometimes everything seemed like a fever dream, but you knew pretty well that a dream wouldn't fill your pussy this good.

And when you thought that this couldn't get any better, John leaned closer until his lips were covering your clit, kissing it and pressing it down before opening them, sucking it as he thrusts his fingers against you.

Your first instinct was to squeeze his head with your thighs, desperate by the sensation, grinding onto him as you chased your orgasm. He was just so fucking good, his lips were the softest ever, his tongue was warm, and his fingers were filling you so great that you came as soon as he started to flip the tip of his tongue in your clit.

You grabbed his hair, forcing his head against you as you basically screamed out of pleasure, arching you back as you lavished of that sensation. 

John admired you, smiling proudly as he fixed your panties, wrapping his arms around your tired but pleased being. You, on other hand, couldn't even think straight as were panting loudly, getting flushed by the good sense hitting your mind now you discharged a little of that lust and horny.

John wasn't even bothered by the silent viewer in the car, he was totally loving that.

When you finally sat on his lap again, with his help, you got yourself cozy as you tried to save a little energy since that orgasm was way too intense compared to the ones you used to have alone.

''You're okay, darling?'' he said in that soothing tone, as he caressed your hair, pressing his lips in your cheeks in gentle kisses.

''That was.. amazing.'' you let a soft laugh out as you caressed his chest, looking at him from below. ''Thank you.'' you whispered, getting another kiss from the man.

That lips were the most heavenly thing ever. What was a brute irony, since you were convinced that he was the devil himself by seducing you that way.

''Sir, we arrived.''


End file.
